Several nonwoven articles in the market comprise associated materials for skin care etc., for example, Alpha-Arbutin White Mask by DHC. Typical nonwoven materials have some disadvantages such as limited stretchability, limited control over absorption of material in the nonwoven fabric and over the release of the material from the fabric to the wearer skin. The present application seeks to overcome these disadvantages as well as additional advantages.